


I saw you fall

by Lumeriel



Series: Deathsingers [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: She heard the horn and wanted to see the idiot who challenged the Dark God





	I saw you fall

The sound of the horn spilled down the dark corridors with an impossible melody. It was beautiful and terrible, a promise and a threat. And a challenge.

**“ You, who are called the most powerful of the Ainur, are nothing but a coward. And as a coward you will be remembered if you do not come to me, Morgoth Bauglir, slaves’ lord!”**

Nuriel left his room and walked through the passageway against the wall. She saw the orcs snuggling on the ground when the music of the horn danced again between the walls of Angband. The knock on the bronze doors shook everything, even the fires of the center of the earth and she ran silently, as many Balrogs did, eager to see the mad one who defied the Dark God.  
She heard the doors open and knew that Melkor had accepted the challenge. She would not have time to reach the walls if she wanted to see: that idiot would fall before she could get a look. She leaned out the window and looked at the field.

 _I saw you then. Beautiful and bright. The light in the darkness. And you were to die._

  

\- What are you doing here?  
She turned her head to look at whoever was speaking.  
\- Mairon! - She let escape, with her eyes wide open fixed on the Maia’s. – Who’s him? Why…?  
\- He is the king of the Noldor. - Mairon replied with disdain -. And he is crazy.  
\- Why?  
\- Because he knows he cannot defeat our lord and even then, he challenges him. That's crazy, Nuriel. You should not be here.  
The light burst into the room, blinding them for a second and she jumped back to the window.

_Your sword shone. Your armor shone. There were stars in your shield. But I knew that you were the star. You, the only star in shadows’ land._

  

\- Mairon, he shines.  
\- It's his armor, little girl. Go back to your room. - He grabbed her arm and pulled her; but the feminine fingers twitched on the frame, sinking into the carved stone.  
\- Mairon, **he** shines.  
\- Is the sun.  
She looked up to the sky covered with clouds of smoke and dust, released by the fearsome fire that consumed the fields and life many leagues around. Mairon pursed his sensual lips at her mute mockery.  
\- It is the light of the silmarilli that is reflected in him.  
She looked back at the elf.  
\- Mairon, he shines **more** than the silmarilli.

_And that was true. I was there, in the beginning. I saw the stars thrown to the skies by Varda. I saw the Moon rising above the Forgotten Lands. I saw the Sun lighting the sky with a blinding fire. I saw the gems of the Noldo illuminating Angband’s halls. But no-one of them could compare with you, fallen star, prince of the Noldor, king of the Exiles, my beautiful, beautiful warrior, doomed to die in darkness.  
You shone more than the stars, more than the Moon, more than the Sun, more than the Silmarilli… more than freedom. Mad. You were mad… and still, you shone. _

\- It doesn’t matter. - said Mairon scornfully. - The elf will die. Like his brother before him.  
Nuriel wanted to look again. Was it true then that the princes of the Exiles were all crazy?  
The scream shook the walls of the fortress and fear flared in Mairon's gem-eyes, and Nuriel pressed against the wall covering her ears ... because never before had any of them heard Melkor scream in pain.  
Both of them threw themselves at the window, their eyes absorbed in the dance of death.  
Grond was flying, describing circles of desolation and the earth trembled and opened wherever it touched the ground. The elf king was a lightning bolt through the cloud of darkness. And Melkor shouted again.

_Seven times. Seven times your sword met his flesh and seven times Melkor, the Dark Enemy of the World, mightiest of the Ainur, screamed.  
Then, you fell on your knees and the breath stopped in my breast. I knew it. I waited it. I knew you could not win… and even so…_

  

\- Of course. It was about time - Mairon muttered, and Nuriel had the impression that he sounded disappointed.  
However, the elf stood up, throwing the dented helmet away. The air caressed the black braids and light sprang from him like an impossible force. White fire against the darkness.  
Twice more he fell and got up. But even from where they were, they saw that the sword weighed on his hand, that the broken shield gave him more problems than help.  
Nuriel held back a scream as the warrior's foot sank into one of the gaps opened by Grond and fell backward. Melkor's foot descended on him.  
\- Mairon ... - she whispered, clinging to her partner's forearm.  
\- Yes. It's over - he said, without joy - or any other emotion - transpiring in his tone.  
A new scream echoed and fragments of rock fell from the ceiling. Nuriel watched with dilated eyes as Melkor backed away, limping. He had cut his foot off! With one last effort, the mad king of the Exiles had turned the sword in his hand and cut the foot of the Vala.  
Mairon almost threw himself out the window, in a moment his beautiful body transforming into a winged beast; but then Melkor howled and with both hands lifted the body of the elf ... and broke it.

_They called you the Mad King. In Angband’s chambers, when Melkor didn’t hear, the Balrogs whispered about you, the Mad King who defied the Dark God… and has wounded him. Nevermore, Melkor left his fortress and from then, he limp like a slave. Nobody had mentioned you in his presence and the Orcs feared your memory more than the Valar themselves. After all, none of us had seen a Vala shinning as you did._

\- What is he going to do? - Nuriel let out, although she could guess, when Melkor held the body above his head and turned to the wolves.  
\- What anyone would do. - Mairon shrugged and in tired tone, added: - Come on. The fun is over here. Well, at least the wolves are going to eat well.  
Nuriel felt her body freeze. She did not want to move away yet; but she did not want to see how the wuargos destroyed that wonderful body.  
Then, the eagle descended on Melkor.

_I have nothing to thank to Manwë… except for his eagles. One of them took you far, with your people. It’s said that he took you to the hidden city of your son, and later we knew that your firstborn was king. I didn’t watch your older son die – who the Elves called “the Valiant”. For us, he was just another Mad King, one that Gothmog destroyed. Like your brother. All beautiful. All mad in the end. All fallen stars. But none so bright like you were._

She slid out of the wall, through the small hole she had used so many times before and ran into the field. The earth had absorbed all the blood, mixed in one of the Dark God and the elf warrior. She knelt by the hole where she saw him fall and slid her hand across the floor. The moon rose and the flash caught her eye.  
She recognized the fragment of glass: a splinter of the star on the elf's shield. She picked it up and brought it to her lips. No one but her would have a memory of that day. She ... and Melkor, she smiled, malicious.  
When she entered her bedroom, Nuriel stopped short when she saw Mairon sitting on the bed. The light of the torches illuminated his magnificent nakedness.  
\- Where were you? - he asked, sitting up.  
\- Over there. - she shrugged as she began to loosen the leather straps of her clothes.  
Mairon came to her side and with skillful fingers, he released her hair from the gold pins he had forged for her. He spread the curls down her back and made her turn in front of him.  
\- It's a night of celebration, Nuriel - he murmured against her mouth, before kissing her savagely.  
\- Is it? - she hesitated, moving away a little.  
\- The king of our enemies has fallen.  
\- And our Lord is hurt.  
Mairon's golden eyes flared, with something unknown. He lifted the female in his arms and carried her to the bed.  
\- He'll call you so you can heal him later. - he informed, dispassionately -. We have a while until then. Take advantage of it.  
\- Yes. – Nuriel just answered and closed her eyes.  
She felt the weight of Mairon's body. Despite millennia of darkness, Mairon had not lost his soft and delicious touch, and a part of her enjoyed the caresses in her thighs, her sex, as he positioned himself between her legs. She arched towards him, receiving him in her body, letting behind her eyelids the image of the elf king form, and **his** light fill her. Much more than Mairon's sex.


End file.
